goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Redrum2010 gets in dead meat
Cast BrownFamily1108-Eric Teacher- Microsoft Sam, Kidaroo Mickey McGunniess-Steven Hilter Wander-Brian Catcher Sylvia-Susan Disher Andrew-Eric Clinton Bomby-Simon Hards Bob the Tomato-Brian Declasse Larry the Cucumber-Kidaroo The Kangaroo PC Guy-Brian Singer Eric-himself Ivy-herself Warren Cook-Brian Hamilton Alejandro-Carlos Gabriel Question-Dave Walker Evil BrownFamily1108-Ivy Held LadyLovesTravel/Calum1998-Eric Leary Redrum2010-Simon Wedge Viacom V of Doom-Brian Singer Screen Gems "S from Hell"-Eric Wedge and more Plot This is revenge on Redrum2010 for editing Mickey McGuinness' pages. Redrum2010 gets in dead meat. Credit to everyone expect Redrum2010. Transcript BrownFamily1108: Before we begin, I have a note. BrownFamily1108 (Kidaroo voice): REDRUM2010, HOW DARE YOU EDIT MICKEY MCGUINNESS' PAGES! BrownFamily1108 (normal voice): Anyways, on the show. Also credit to everyone expect Redrum2010. Teacher: Okay students it's behavior card day, but this time it's number-themed. Here are the cards. BrownFamily1108: Hooray! Me, Mickey McGuinness, IceCreamFanatic2001 and CatBlueTimeLord got 45! Mickey McGuinness: It feels like a dream. IceCreamFanatic2001: Same here. CatBlueTimeLord: Me too. Teacher: Great job Tyler, Mickey, IceCreamFanatic2001 and Ryan! Go to the principal's office and you 4 graduate forever! Wander: Yeah! Me and Sylvia got 44! Sylvia: Looks like a great day! Teacher: Outstanding Wander and Sylvia! You 2 have protected the school from Lord Hater! Go to the principal's office now and Enjoy your 110 years off! Goeff: Yes! Bridgette: Me and Goeff got 43! Teacher: Nice job Goeff and Bridgette! You 2 are the most popular Total Drama contestants! Go to the principal's office now and Enjoy your 100 Years off! Andrew: Hooray! I got 42! Teacher: Good job Andrew Clark! Enjoy your 90 years off! Adrianna: Yeah Yeah Yeah! I got 41! Teacher: Nice work Adrianna Johnson! Enjoy your 80 years off! Thomas the Tank Engine: Yes! I got 40! Teacher: Good job, Thomas the Tank Engine! Enjoy your 70 years off! Bomby (BFDI): Yeah! I got 39! Teacher: Good job, Bomby! Enjoy your 60 years off! Bob the Tomato: Yes! Larry the Cucumber: Me and Bob got 38! Teacher: Good job, Bob and Larry! Enjoy your 50 years off! Mike: Yeah! Zoey: Yes! Alex Kimble: Mike, Zoey and I got 37! Teacher: Good job, Mike, Zoey and Alex Kimble! Enjoy your 40 years off! Good Harry: I got 36! Teacher: Great job Good Harry! You never look up porn unlike your evil impostor! Enjoy your 30 years off! Good Hunter: Yeah! I got 35! Teacher: Nice work Good Hunter! You're better than your evil impostor! Enjoy your 20 years off! Good Warren: Hooray! I got 34! Teacher: Well done Good Warren! You make real VHS openings unlike your evil impostor! Enjoy your 10 years off! Wubbzy: Wow wow! I got 33! Teacher: Good job Wubbzy! Enjoy your 3 weeks off! Emmett: Hooray! I got 32! Teacher: Nice work Emmett! Enjoy your 2 weeks off! Taylor Jolicoeur: Hooray! I got 31! Teacher: Well done Taylor Jolicoeur! Enjoy your 1 weeks off! PC Guy: Me and Eric got 30. Eric: We're normal. Teacher: PC Guy and Eric, you 2 got because you're new to this classroom. Go back to your seats. Creeper: Oh no! I got 29! Teacher: Creeper, you're not in trouble but you just need to have a talk. Go to the principal's office. Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I got 28! Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT IVY SMITH! YOU HAVE BEEN TATTLING ON YOUR BROTHER ERIC JUST TO GET HIM IN TROUBLE WHEN HE KILLED BARNEY! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 10 DAYS! Gianna: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! I got 27 Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT, GIANNA! YOU WERE TRYING TO GET ADRIANNA IN TROUBLE! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 20 DAYS! Warren: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I got 26! Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT WARREN! YOU KEPT ON MAKING FAKE VHS OPENINGS AND VIDEOS OUT OF GOOD PEOPLE! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 30 DAYS! Evil Mickeymcguinness7: I got 25! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT EVIL MICKEY! YOU HAVE MADE TOO MANY GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF GOOD PEOPLE! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 40 DAYS! Cecil: Oh no! Gus: We got 24! Reginald: We are busted! Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT CECIL, GUS, AND REGINALD! YOU THREE TRIED TO STEAL THE TABLET AND YOU ALSO TRIED TO LOCK LARRY DALEY UP! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 50 DAYS! Kathy Busters: Oh no! I got 23! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT KATHY BUSTERS! YOU TRIED TO GET YOUR BROTHER MACUSOPER IN TROUBLE! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 60 DAYS! Rosie: Oh no! Rosie's card is 22! Rosie wants 45! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT ROSIE! YOU KEPT ON THROWING TANTRUMS JUST TO GET YOUR BROTHER CAILLOU IN TROUBLE! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 70 DAYS! Devious Diesel: Oh no! Diesel 10: We got 21! Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT DEVIOUS DIESEL AND DIESEL 10! YOU TWO WERE MEAN TO THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 80 DAYS! Alejandro: No no no no no! I got 20! Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT ALEJANDRO! YOU ARE ONE OF THE BIGGEST TOTAL DRAMA TROUBLEMAKERS EVER! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 90 DAYS! Cathy McCarthy: Oh no! My card is 19! I want the 45 card! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): TOO BAD CATHY MCCARTHY! YOU TRIED TO GET DYLAN IN TROUBLE AND YOU BECAME A FAN OF BABY SHOWS! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 100 DAYS! Princess Peach's fake dad: Oh no! Princess Peach's fake mom: We got 18! Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT FAKE PARENTS OF PRINCESS PEACH! THAT'S WHY JEFF SUTPHEN MAKES GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF YOU TWO! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 110 DAYS! Question: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! I got 17! Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT QUESTION! THAT'S WHY MICKEY MCGUINNESS MAKES GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF YOU! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 120 DAYS! Sasha: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Nela: We got the 16 card! Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT SASHA AND NELA! YOU TRIED TO FORCE YOUR BROTHER CALVIN TO COME WITH YOU TWO TO SEE PROJECT ALMANAC! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 130 DAYS! Lord Hater: WHAT? NOT THE 15 CARD! Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT LORD HATER! YOU TRIED TO GET WANDER AND SYLVIA IN TROUBLE! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 140 DAYS! Dick Dastardly: Drat, Double Drat and Triple Drat! I got 14! Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT DICK DASTARDLY! YOU KEPT DOING DASTARDLY DIRTY WORK TO THE OTHER WACKY RACERS! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 150 DAYS! Shockwave: No! I got 13! Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT SHOCKWAVE! THAT'S WHY ALEX KIMBLE AND MANY OTHER USERS MAKES GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF YOU! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 160 DAYS! Likeplaneboy: Nooooooo! I got 12! Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT LIKEPLANEBOY! YOU KEPT MAKING GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF PRINCESS! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 170 DAYS! Hunter: Oh no! I got 11! Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT HUNTER! YOU ARE WORSE THAN YOUR GOOD IMPOSTOR! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 180 DAYS! Powerjohn25 UTTP: Waaaaaaaa! I got 10! Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT POWERJOHN25 UTTP! YOU KNOW UTTP IS EVIL! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 190 DAYS! Hitler: What the (bleep)? I got 9! Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT HITLER! YOU KILLED YOUR SISTER LUCY AND YOU MISBEHAVED AT HER FUNERAL! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 200 DAYS! S from Hell: No no no no no! I got 8! Tecaher (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT SCREEN GEMS S FROM HELL! YOU SCARED PEOPLE BACK IN THE DAY! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 210 DAYS! V of Doom: Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! I got 7! Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT VIACOM V OF DOOM! LIKE THE S FROM HELL, YOU SCARED PEOPLE BACK IN THE DAY! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 220 DAYS! Evil BrownFamily1108: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! I got 6! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT EVIL TYLER! YOU MADE GROUNDED OUT OF GOOD PEOPLE! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 230 DAYS! Harry: Noooooooooooooooooooooo! I got 5! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT HARRY! YOU KEPT LOOKING UP PORN! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 240 DAYS! Wormy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I got 4! Teacher: (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT WORMY! YOU LET SOME SPONGEBOB FANS HAVE A NIGHTMARE DUE TO YOUR CLOSEUP IN THE SPONGEBOB EPISODE! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 250 DAYS! Daniel Osborne: Waaaaaaaaaaaa! I got 3! Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT DANIEL OSBORNE! YOU KEPT MAKING GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF TAYLOR JOLICOEUR! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 300 DAYS! Nathan Pearson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I got 2! Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT DANIEL OSBORNE! YOU PINCHED OTHER PEOPLE AND YOU ARE A HUGE BABY SHOW FAN! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR A YEAR! LadyLovesTravel/Calum1998: No no no no no! I got 1! I suck, you rule! Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): THAT'S RIGHT CALUM! YOU KEPT PUTTING RUDE COMMENTS ON YOUTUBE! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 2 YEARS! Redrum2010: Um um um um um um um um um. I got the 0 card. Can I have another chance? Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): ABSOLUTELY NOT, REDRUM2010! YOU HAVE BEEN THE WORST STUDENT OF MINE! YOU KEPT EDITING OTHER WIKIA USERS' PAGES, AND CUSSING WAY TOO MUCH! GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM NOW OR I'M CALLING THE POLICE! Redrum2010: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (cut to Redrum2010's house) Redrum2010's dad: Redrum2010, how dare you get in dead meat! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded forever! Redrum2010's mom: Go to your room now! Redrum2010: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:2016 videos